venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
Dr. Mrs. The Monarch
Dr. Mrs. The Monarch (real name: Sheila, born 1969 or 1970) is a fictional character on the Adult Swim animated series The Venture Bros.. She was the professional sexy partner of her supervillain husband, The Monarch, and is now his boss since joining the Council of 13. Throughout the first two seasons she was known as Dr. Girlfriend, but she is now referred to as Dr. Mrs. The Monarch as of Season 3. Dr. Mrs. The Monarch is voiced by Doc Hammer, though she was voiced by Jackson Publick in her first appearance, ''The Terrible Secret of Turtle Bay'' (as cameo). Background As a young woman, Dr. Girlfriend attended State University and was a student of Professor Fantomas. She has a doctorate in an unnamed field, and appears proficient in mechanics and general sciences, as evidenced by her having built the Monarch's first pair of functional wings, his ill-conceived "sunshine gun", and several tracking devices used for her own purposes. Dr. Girlfriend soon became a veteran super-villain, serving as second-in-command for many different super-villains over the years under several names. She soon went on to work for Phantom Limb and met The Monarch and after falling in love with him, she abandoned working for Phantom Limb and went on to serve as the Monarch's second-in-command. ]] At the start of the series, Dr. Girlfriend’s relationship with The Monarch had begun to suffer due to his vendetta against the Venture family. In hopes of trying to bridge the gap between the two sides, she convinces the Monarch to reach out to Hank and Dean Venture as a friend when Monarch confides that Dr. Venture emotionally neglects his children. Despite her efforts, the Monarch continues his vendetta against the Ventures throughout the first season, until their breakup in The Trial of the Monarch. In season 2, Doctor Girlfriend had gone back to working with her former lover Phantom Limb, going by Queen Etherea again. However, Phantom Limb's pompousness grated her and she reunites with The Monarch, the two of them marrying in "Showdown At Cremation Creek". In the Season 3, she and her husband are given a new home in the local villain community of Malice. In the Season 4, Dr. Mrs. The Monarch continues to aid her husband during this time she forms a friendship with Henchman 21 which leads to a kiss between them in ''Assisted Suicide''. It turns out in [[Operation P.R.O.M.|''Operation P.R.O.M.]], that the kiss meant nothing as a result 21 leaves their services. In the season 5 finale, she, her husband and their sole henchman 21 (who returned to their ranks) move into the Monarch's old family home in New Jersey due to Sergeant Hatred destroying the Cocoon and their house in Malice. She is later offered a position of being a member of The Council of 13 which she accepts however, in [[All This and Gargantua-2|''All This and Gargantua-2]] The Sovereign arranges for the deaths of most of the council when they refuse to help in his plans to attack the space station Gargantua 2. She is one of the few survivors of this attack and is able to escape to Meteor Majeure where Dr. Henry Killinger announces his plans of creating a new council. During Season 6, Dr. Mrs. The Monarch becomes a part of the new The Council of 13 in order to reshape The Guild of Calamitous Intent which had suffered as a result of the previous leader's actions. During this time, she meets the villain Wide Wale and while offering him a position on the council and is forced to turn all arching rights to Dr. Thaddeus "Rusty" Venture to him. Later on, she and the council are forced to deal with a vigilante taking up the mantle of the famous superhero The Blue Morpho (who unknown to her was previously her father-in-law). They later come to (incorrectly) believe that he is secretly Dr. Venture not knowing he is really The Monarch. Later on, when a villain named The Wandering Spider arching Venture goes missing she and the other council members spot Dr. Venture dressed up like the Blue Morpho, seemingly confirming their suspicions. At Wide Wale's urgings, she is given a sniper rifle to shoot Venture to avenge their fallen comrades. At first, she hesitates but after time passes she shoots him however, due to the suit having a bullet proof vest Venture survives. The council do not attempt to try again when Dr. Mrs. The Monarch checks her phone and finds that she has two messages one from Wandering Spider telling her that The Blue Morpho is holding him hostage and the other message is of her husband torturing his new nemesis. Dr. Mrs. The Monarch then reprimands council for making her do a pointless act when it appears that neither man is the vigilante. Dr. Mrs. The Monarch and her colleagues soon form a truce with the OSI and set up a trap for The Blue Morpho by having some of the OSI and villains disguise themselves as the Ventures to fight against Dr. Venture's current nemesis Red Death. When The Blue Morpho doesn't show up Dr. Mrs. The Monarch decides to leave, furious that the vigilante didn't appear she resolves to track down and kill the man herself. Her vow to track down and slay the Blue Morpho ultimately comes to naught, for Henchman 21 eventually divulges to her that the Monarch is the true killer and was being held by Wide Wale before asking for her help. She enlists Red Death's help (in return for a promise of a Guild Council seat without killing her husband) to break into Dummy Corp and find the location of Douglas Ong, the brother of Wide Wale. Douglas Ong, aka Dr. Dugong, was hiding under OSI protection because his brother Wide Wale was a supervillain. Dugong is reunited with Wale, whom believed him dead at the hands of the Monarch, and the Monarch escapes murder. Furthermore, the original Blue Morpho, Vendata, resurfaces and is slain in an entirely unrelated incident. Following his death, the original Blue Morpho takes the rap for all the Guild villain murders, and the Monarch is freed of any suspicion. However, Dr. Mrs. The Monarch and her husband learn of the original Blue Morpho's fatherly relation to the Monarch. In The Inamorata Consequence, Dr. Mrs. The Monarch and some other Guild representatives meet with the OSI at the Treaty of Tolerance Summit II to renew the agreement on organized aggression. During the negotiations, Dr. Mrs. The Monarch maintains more of a civil disposition than most of the Guild or OSI emissaries there, but when negotiations break down into squabbling she too is sucked in. It is Dr. Venture of all people that shames both sides into coming back to the table and resigning the treaty. After the summit ends, Dr. Mrs. The Monarch learns of Guild Stranger S-464's secret tryst with Agent Kimberly McManus. Dr. Mrs. The Monarch correctly recognizes Fictel's comment of S-464 having "peepee" on his belt as in not urine but "P.P.", as in the marks of the Peril Partnership. In essence, S-464 was now uncovered as a mole. In The Bellicose Proxy, Dr. Mrs. The Monarch, with Watch and Ward's assistance, interrogates S-464 and gains his assistance as a double agent in return for helping him regain the love of McManus. Dr. Mrs. The Monarch engineers their meeting by secretly providing a level 6 ray gun to a level 1 arching, which would engender both the Guild and the OSI to intercede. When S-464 and Dr. Mrs. The Monarch encounter McManus, the latter shows only disdain and contempt for them. She expresses that she hates S-464 for his association with the Peril Partnership, calling them scum. When Dr. Mrs. The Monarch attempts to intercede, McManus's disrespect causes Dr. Mrs. The Monarch to fly off the handle even in the face of a peaceful resolution. the Monarch and Henchman 21, who had been mentoring Augustus St. Cloud during the arching encounter, intercede and break up the fight. They apologize to both McManus and S-464 before leaving them to settle their differences. Dr. Mrs. The Monarch thanks her husband for saving her life, but the Monarch says he only saved her career as she would have taken down McManus. In The Terminus Mandate, the conflict with the Peril Partnership seems to be coming to a head, but Dr. Mrs. The Monarch and Red Death meet with Blind Rage to discuss a peace agreement. Blind Rage loutishly demands that kickbacks formerly paid by Wide Wale be resumed, but Dr. Mrs. The Monarch only promises she will speak about it with the Guild. The Guild Council votes and ultimately agrees (though Red Death would secretly later scuttle the agreement by attacking Blind Rage and tying him to railroad tracks. After the vote to pay off the Partnership is concluded, the task of what to do about the Council's inability to fully restore itself is brought up. Dr. Mrs. The Monarch cites the Guild Charter which allows the Council to be reformed as the Guild's governing body. However, this development would require the Council members to retire from active supervillainy and become full-time Council members. Dr. Mrs. The Monarch breaks the news to the Monarch, and he reacts tempestuously before leaving for the Monarch Cave in a huff. Henchman 21 attempts to console her by saying that the Monarch isn't the type to do anything rash, but the effort is largely unhelpful. Before their retirement, each Councilperson is given a final arching assignment to their worst foe, and Dr. Mrs. The Monarch is set up with her old nemesis Novia. For this encounter with her rival, Dr. Mrs. The Monarch assumes her old guise of Lady Au Pair and enlists the help of 21, whom dons a Moppet costume. Despite Sheila's hesitation upon sight of Novia, 21 approaches Novia, and the encounter commences. However, it is a heartfelt and emotional one as Novia and Lady Au Pair embrace. On the way home from the encounter, Dr. Mrs. The Monarch expresses doubts to 21 about the future of her partnership with the Monarch. At 21's behest, she cuts off his ponytail as a symbol of the change he's undergone in the past year. In addition, Dr. Mrs. The Monarch presents 21 with Novia's wallet, commenting that their encounter was an arching. When the Guild Council reconvenes, most of the present members (Wide Wale a notable exception) accept supervillainy retirement to retain their seats. But when the question is posed to Dr. Mrs. The Monarch, she hesitates. The Terminus Mandate ends before she gives an answer. Later episodes seem to confirm her decision to retain her Council seat at the cost of her supervillain career. In ''The Forecast Manufacturer'', she is seen in Guild uniform with Dr. Z giving the Monarch and Henchman 21 orders to infiltrate the headquarters of the Creep and ultimately assassinate him. In ''The Saphrax Protocol'', Dr. Mrs. The Monarch participates as one of the Guild Council in the Monarch's Tenning ceremony. The Monarch at one point comments the Guild has taken away the ability to work with his wife in villainy, although they seem to still be close, judging by how Dr. Mrs. The Monarch comments how proud she is of him, calling him "sweetie". Personality Dr. Girlfriend’s attractive appearance, intelligence, and her supposed reputation as "easy" has gained her a favorable reputation amongst super-heroes in the Venture Bros. universe. Many heroes have attempted to convince Dr. Girlfriend to become their arch-enemy, though she’s turned them down due to her preference to stay with the Monarch and not strike out on her own. Phantom Limb acknowledged that Dr. Girlfriend had the strength and determination to be one of the world’s greatest villains if she would commit herself to her craft. However, she seems to have little drive to be an effective villain on her own, a trait which horrifically impacts her work, as the Guild hastily re-trained her as a secondary villain following her disastrous turn as Lady Au Pair. Physical Appearance Relationships With Other Characters The Monarch Dr. Girlfriend and the Monarch first meet when he's a henchman for Phantom Limb. He attends a party hosted by Phantom Limb as The Monarch, where she doesn't recognize him as the henchman. They end up having sex and she leaves Phantom Limb for him. They have a pretty steady relationship until after the book The Flight of the Monarch is published, which causes them to break up. Dr. Henry Killinger reunites them and they get married, with a few complications. She now goes by the name "Dr. Mrs. The Monarch" and is no longer his number two, but his equal. In Season 6, she is unaware that her husband is disguising himself as a vigilante and killing villains assigned to arch Dr. Venture. Eventually in Season 7, due to Red Death's promise of killing Blue Morpho, 21 reveals their big secret. Though she clearly is angry at her husband for his antics, she still refuses to let the other Guild members kill him. When the original Blue Morpho (aka Vendata) is found, she is concerned for her husband knowing that it's his father, though that revelation and how both processed is never seen. She and her husband continue where they left off, with him struggling as a level 5. When he's revealed to be officially broke and is ready to throw in the towel, she pulls him back up with a speech. She shows she clearly believes in husband and supports him, still showing she loves him. Surprisingly, The Monarch acts as a steadying hand to Sheila by preventing her from getting in a fight with Agent Kimberly McManus, an intercession that seemingly saves Dr. Mrs. The Monarch from losing her career as councilwoman. Ironically, it is that same career that ends their villainous partnership (though not their marriage), for later she makes the decision to retire from active supervillainy in order to retain her seat on the Guild Council. Doc Hammer has commented that, even prior to the formal ending of the Monarch's villainous partnership with his wife, their relationship with each other was facing pressure. Her work with the Council kept her from serving as a source of support and comfort for the Monarch after he lost his base and all but one of his henchman. 21 took up the slack and became quite close to the Monarch not only professionally but as good friends, in a sense (unwittingly) taking away some of the connection Dr. Mrs. The Monarch had with her husband. For his part, the Monarch kept his secret of being the second Blue Morpho from her. Doc Hammer commented their situation was not one with any true fixes.[https://www.amazon.com/Go-Team-Venture-Making-Bros/dp/1506704875 Go Team Venture!: The Art and Making of The Venture Bros.]'' (2018), p. 299-300, 302-303 Dr. Venture In the episode [[Mid-life Chrysalis|''Mid-life Chrysalis]], Dr. Girlfriend goes under cover as "Charlene" in order to inject Rusty with a serum which turns him into a caterpillar. After she does, Dr. Girlfriend feels awful about it and breaks off with him, giving Rusty the antidote. Later, in the episode ''Showdown at Cremation Creek'', Dr. Venture recognizes her at the wedding and attempt to win her back, which doesn't work. In the episode ''Home is Where the Hate is'', he tries this once again, and finally, in the episode ''Return to Malice'' they reconcile. However in Season 6, she becomes hostile to him due to thinking he is the Blue Morpho, a vigilante who is killing the villains assign to arch him (not knowing it's actually her husband). In ''A Party for Tarzan'', Dr. Venture throws a party while wearing the Blue Morpho's coat (after stealing it) and goes out on his roof, where he's spotted by her and the other villains. They assume he's the vigilante who is causing the trouble and give Dr. Mrs. The Monarch a sniper rifle. Soon, the villains tell her to kill him as a way to avenge their fallen comrades. After some hesitation, she shoots Dr. Venture but, due to him wearing a bullet proof vest, he's able to survive. While looking through her phone, Dr. Girlfriend discovers a message from a villain telling her that he's being held captive by the Blue Morpho. This makes her see that Venture is not the Blue Morpho and her attempt was pointless. In ''Red Means Stop'', she treats him with a neutral nature, even telling Venture she plans to kill the Blue Morpho herself. During the Season 7 finale, she learns that he is a blood relative to her husband after Watch and Ward reveal it. Phantom Limb Originally her college professor, Phantom Limb is the one who originally "seduced her to the dark side". After her "Lady Au Pair" persona didn't work out, he made her his number two, Queen Etheria. However, he apparently didn't have her do much except "stand around all day in this skimpy outfit," as she put it. She leaves him for the Monarch. Later, they date for a while when she and the Monarch were broken up. She seems to generally dislike him, and is overall annoyed whenever they are together. In Season 6, it appears they have ended their hostility towards one another as they now both serve as members of the council of 13. Henchman 21 It 's first revealed that 21 has a crush on Dr. Girlfriend in the episode ''Tears of a Sea Cow'', and he first said he was falling for her in ''I Know Why the Caged Bird Kills''. However, she herself is unaware of this for some time. In the episode ''Return to Malice'', she shows general concern for his well being, because of him talking to 24's skull. In the episode ''Assisted Suicide'', they bond while the Monarch is in Dr. Venture's mind. They find out they have a lot in common including a love for Star Trek. Later on, 21 confesses how he feels about her and they end up kissing. However, in "Operation P.R.O.M.", it's revealed that this meant nothing to her because she and the Monarch are swingers. In this same episode, and partially because of this statement, 21 quits henching for the Monarch. In the fifth season finale, Henchman 21 returns to work for her and her husband, appearing to have lost interest in her. Despite this, 21 and Dr. Mrs. The Monarch do seem to remain supportive of each other in times of crisis. In the Terminus Mandate after the Monarch reacts badly to Dr. Mrs. the Monarch's declaration she would have to retire from being his villainous partner, 21 attempts to console her by stating that the Monarch wasn't the type to commit suicide, cheat on her, or turning to drink in an effort to cope. Though this consolation effort is not very successful, 21 goes along with Dr. Mrs. The Monarch (as Lady Au Pair) on a final arch to her old nemesis Novia dressed up as one of the Moppets. When they encounter Novia, Lady Au Pair attempts to duck out but 21 approaches her, and Lady Au Pair has a heartfelt dialogue with her old rival. After Lady Au Pair makes off with Novia's wallet, 21 expresses amazement and admiration. For her part, Sheila helps 21 cut off his ponytail as a symbol of shedding his own past in reaction to how much he has changed in the past year. Wide Wale The two first met in ''Hostile Makeover'', during an agreement to talk with the New York chapter to fixing the guild. However, she was not informed a head of time that the rest of the members were not attending. She's more surprised to find that Phantom Limb has already offered him a position on the council. He quickly states his meeting with her is one of an intimate concern which is for him to be given the arching rights of Dr. Venture (who had destroyed most of the windows of his building earlier that day). At first, Dr. Mrs. The Monarch is hesitant as her husband will be jealous over this but Wide Wale asks how far will she really go to protect the guild. She reluctantly gave in and had to inform her husband that they had to let go of arching rights to Dr. Venture. Though she's been seen through the series working with him. Their relationship has been nothing more but professional. She's not afraid to berate him or the other members when she realizes they've crossed a line as seen in . She was shocked to learn that he is the brother of Douglas Ong (her husband's former enemy) in ''The Rorqual Affair'' as well as that he had her husband held captive. Dr. Mrs. The Monarch ultimately arranges Wide Wale's reunification with Douglas Ong by breaking into Dummy Corp with Red Death to find Douglas' OSI-protected location. By the time Dr. Mrs. The Monarch has reached the top of Tophet Tower to speak with Wide Wale, Red Death has reunited Wide Wale with his brother, while Dr. Mrs. The Monarch's husband was safe. Novia As Lady Au Pair, Sheila seemed to hold a rivalry with Novia, and it was one of their confrontations that by Guild estimates was Sheila's most stinging defeat. As revealed in the Terminus Mandate, Novia literally snatched the Faith Diamond from Lady Au Pair's hands and then defeated her along with her Moppets with an exploding bouquet. Novia seemed to hold herself above Lady Au Pair for not finding a husband, commenting that Lady Au Pair was "always a bridesmaid but never a bride", to which Lady Au Pair replied she was "more of a career girl". Years later, during Mrs. The Monarch's supposedly last arch before retirement to fulltime Guild Council duty, Dr. Mrs. The Monarch confronts Novia in her Lady Au Pair guise but expresses fear and hesitation at the last minute. Still, 21 pushes her to confront her old rival. Lady Au Pair and Novia embrace in an emotional reunion, to which Dr. Mrs. The Monarch expresses her admiration for Novia's beauty and her life decisions. Lady Au Pair expresses regret for her own life decisions relative to the wisdom of Novia's. On the way home, Lady Au Pair says she got the last laugh and presents 21 with Novia's wallet, which she stole from Novia when they hugged. The encounter was an arching, after all. Rumors of being transgender One of the running gags of the show’s run was the rumor amongst characters that Dr. Girlfriend was a transgender woman. These rumors are based upon the fact that the character is voiced by Doc Hammer, whose portrayal of the character’s voice is a deep, raspy masculine sounding tone. Hammer also played Dr. Girlfriend in live-action on a first season Venture Bros. DVD extra "He", which showed behind-the-scenes features and on-set interviews with the cast of a fictional live-action Venture Bros. movie. However, in the second season, these false rumors were put to rest by Phantom Limb and Dr. Girlfriend herself. She was also drawn with an Adam's apple in ''The Terrible Secret of Turtle Bay'', but this was said to have been due to an animation error. Smoking The episode [[Victor. Echo. November.|''Victor. Echo. November.]] has the character herself debunk the rumors, when Triana Orpheus and her friend Kim encounter Dr. Girlfriend in the ladies’ room. Dr. Girlfriend sighed and said, before being asked any questions, “Yes, I belong in here, I just have a deep voice.” In the episode [[Fallen Arches|''Fallen Arches]], Blacula-hunter Jefferson Twilight inquires, upon hearing Dr. Girlfriend’s voice, whether she merely smoked cigarettes or ate them. In the episode ''Home Is Where the Hate Is'', the Monarch catches her smoking a cigarette. Dr. Girlfriend states that she has been smoking since 1989-ish and, according to Hatred, smokes through three packs a day. In the episode ''The Invisible Hand of Fate'', she is briefly seen as a teenager at college, where her voice is deep but occasionally breaks into its original, lighter tone. Publick has also commented that much like her passion for the clothing of Jacqueline Kennedy, Dr. Girlfriend’s voice is based upon the former first lady’s own deep, semi-masculine voice. Episodes Where She Shows Fighting Skills *''I Know Why the Caged Bird Kills'' *''The Rorqual Affair'' Episode Appearances Season 1 *''The Terrible Secret of Turtle Bay'' (cameo) *[[Dia de los Dangerous!|''Dia de los Dangerous!]] *[[Home Insecurity|''Home Insecurity]] *''Mid-life Chrysalis'' *''Are You There God, It's Me, Dean'' *[[Tag-Sale, You're it!|''Tag-Sale, You're It!]] *[[Trial of the Monarch|''Trial of the Monarch]] Season 2 *''Hate Floats'' *[[Victor. Echo. November.|''Victor. Echo. November.]] *[[Fallen Arches|''Fallen Arches]] *''I Know Why the Caged Bird Kills'' *''Showdown at Cremation Creek Part I'' *''Showdown at Cremation Creek Part II'' Season 3 *''Shadowman 9: In the Cradle of Destiny'' *''The Invisible Hand of Fate'' *''Home is Where the Hate is'' *''The Buddy System'' *''Tears of a Sea Cow'' *''The Lepidopterists'' *''The Family That Slays, Stays Together Part I'' *''The Family That Slays, Stays Together Part II'' Season 4 *''Handsome Ransom'' *''Return to Malice'' *''The Revenge Society'' (cameo) *''Self-Medication'' *''Pinstripes & Poltergeists'' *''The Diving Bell Vs. The Butter-glider'' *''Pomp Circuitry'' *''Bright Lights, Dean City'''' (cameo)'' *''Assisted Suicide'' *[[Operation P.R.O.M.|''Operation P.R.O.M.]] Season 5 *[[What Color is Your Cleansuit?|''What Color is Your Cleansuit?]] *''SPHINX Rising'' *''Bot Seeks Bot'' *''The Devil's Grip'' Season 6 *''All This and Gargantua-2'' *''Hostile Makeover'' *''Faking Miracles'' *''Rapacity in Blue'' *[[Tanks for Nuthin'|''Tanks for Nuthin']] *[[It Happening One Night|''It Happening One Night]] *''A Party for Tarzan'' *''Red Means Stop'' Season 7 *[[The Rorqual Affair|''The Rorqual Affair ]] *[[Arrears in Science|''Arrears in Science]] *''The High Cost of Loathing'' *''The Inamorata Consequence'' *''The Bellicose Proxy'' *''The Unicorn in Captivity'' (Cameo, virtual reality simulation) *''The Terminus Mandate'' *''The Forecast Manufacturer'' *''The Saphrax Protocol'' Christmas Songs *Little Drummer Boy/ Peace on Earth *Venture Aid 2006 *Fairytale of New York Gallery Screen shot 2010-12-11 at 12.57.24 PM.png|Dr. Girlfriend in the pilot Screen shot 2010-12-11 at 12.59.06 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-11 at 1.00.10 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-11 at 1.01.36 PM.png|Young Sheila Screen shot 2010-12-11 at 1.02.27 PM.png|Sheila as Lady Au Pair Screen shot 2010-12-11 at 1.03.33 PM.png|Dr. Girlfriend as Queen Etheria Screenshot2010-10-18at81428PM.png|Sheila in college Screen shot 2010-12-11 at 1.07.30 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-11 at 1.08.39 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-11 at 12.46.00 PM.png|Dr. Mrs. the Monarch in Rusty's Id BBP09101DDlg578.jpg|Dr. Girlfriend Action Figure scr0736689679.jpg DrGirlfriend2.jpg|In a nightie DrGirlfriend3.jpg DrGirlfriend7.jpg DrGirlfriend6.jpg DrGirlfriend1.jpg DMTMDM.JPG|Dr. Mrs. The Monarch's "farmer's daughter" costume from It Happening One Night Assumptions.jpg|Councilwoman 1 DMtM.png|On the Animosity Coalition Sheila_VR.jpg|Oh, my dr_g_mag.jpg|Cover Girl Dr. Mrs. The Monarch's Email (Tanks for Nuthin').jpg|Checking her email from the Guild Dr misses my wife.jpg|The monarch is one lucky weirdo References Show Details Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Venture Bros. characters Category:Council of 13 Category:Monarch Family Category:Voiced By Doc Hammer Category:The Guild of Calamitous Intent Category:Smokers Category:Fictional doctors Category:Villains Category:The Fluttering Horde Category:Former Henchpersons Category:Scientists Category:Former Inhabitants of Malice Category:Inhabitants of New Jersey Category:Sexy Category:Venture Family Category:Featured Articles